Vehicle frames include components proximate the vehicle occupant cabin, as well as members extending to the extremities of the vehicle. In many conditions, it is desirable to avoid or inhibit transfer of a load applied to the vehicle, e.g. in an impact, to vehicle frame components and other vehicle components proximate to and within the vehicle occupant cabin. However, in order to achieve a sufficient stiffness characteristics for the respective vehicles, vehicle frame components, including those components proximate the vehicle occupant cabin, are typically fixed to one another at relatively robust joints. Accordingly, selectively managing load transfers between particular vehicle frame components, in a frame meeting typical stiffness requirements for vehicles, is currently difficult.